User blog:LexsJB/Annie the Detective Fairy review
Hi everyone I don’t know if anyone actually reads my reviews but I find them fun to write so I did another one since it’s been nearly a year since the last one. Yesterday I bought Annie/Hazel/Dani the Detective Fairy. Out of the other Discovery Fairies, I found her concept the most interesting from the start and thought I might as well spend all this iTunes voucher money on something, right. The only book I expected to be buying in 2019 was the Jae the Kpop fairy so this was a surprise. But this book was also a surprise because of how different it is to other new rainbow magic books. It was a good investment and I’ll be happy to write a huge essay on why. NB. I actually can't avoid spoilers if I want to talk about my thoughts on this book, so if you don't want any, avoid the whole of this blog. I'll probably be adding this information to the main pages anyway. Synopsis Rachel and Kirsty are at a sleepover at the science museum. They can’t sleep so they decide to go for a walk around to tire themselves out. They discover a room off the map and meet Annie the Detective Fairy there. Kirsty finds a small metal hoop in the wall that she can spot now she's a fairy but can't pull it unless she's human. Then we need to forget about that bit for a while. They wonder about the room’s purpose for a while then Annie transports them to Fairyland as she has mystery to solve. The girls arrive in the middle of a fairy ring of 5 toadstool houses. But the 6th is missing! Jack Frost and a goblin emerges from a house claiming to be a detective called Shivershock Bones and his trusty companion Dr Gobson. Kirsty has a little giggle and Annie tells the audience of primary school readers who Sherlock Holmes is. There is an old mystery in Fairyland, the oldest mystery about the missing toadstool house. It goes: there were six fairies who asked the first queen of Fairyland for new housing so she gives them a ring of toadstool houses. They’re happily living in them but one day they all go missing along with a toadstool house. The clues Annie describes are a goblin footprint and some balloons, which indicate the fairies had a party in the missing toadstool house. Jack and the goblin are visibly shaken when he hears the story, briefly exclaiming it has something to do with an old family story but he runs back to his castle before the girls can get it out of him. Needlessly disguised, they go to his castle where a goblin in drag, the "housekeeper", greets them (I'm guessing it's Sherlock Holmes' landlady Mrs Hudson. Idk I only looked that up). They meet Jack and ask for help on this mysterious mystery and he just agrees and tells them how he found a vanishing spell for six fairies that his great great grandfather wrote. Then he uncovers their disguises and refuses to help until the goblin pipes up about a tradition in his family, that when you feel jealous of someone you do something mean to get your own back then leave a footprint to prove to other goblins you did it. But no one ever believed it when his great great grandmother said she managed to vanish six fairies at the same time so it just became a myth. All the pieces click together and the fairies and the other two work together to find the final missing part. They find Jack's great great grandfather's diary and piece together the page with the spell to reveal the whole story: the goblin's great great grandmother was jealous of the fairies' new houses and their housewarming party so she went to Jack Frost's great great grandfather's for a vanishing spell. He gave it to her on the terms that her family work for him forever. And now we know why the goblins work for him. Jack doesn't want Annie to reverse the spell because then the goblins won't work for him anymore but she does anyway and the toadstool house returns, including the six fairies. The story wraps up, with Jack saying he found an extra line in his great great grandfather's diary that the goblins will work for him even when the spell is broken, but Rachel and Kirsty are sure he just made it up. Annie welcomes back the fairies and sends the girls back to the museum. About the final unsolved mystery, Kirsty finds the small metal hoop in the wall and pulls it, revealing whole secret room with all the display cabinets that would be in the uncharted room, including paintings, telescopes and models that Rachel claims are over 200 years old. What I thought about it The choice to discuss the history of Fairyland blew my mind. We haven't had a background reveal like this in ages. More about it below. The story decides to reference actual real life beliefs about fairies, such as one where fairy rings are marks where fairies have danced in a circle but is actually where fairies live, inserting some real magic into the lives of real children reading this. I'm sure the story would bring joy to some Sherlock fans because there are about three references that I can understand. Well at least it's something. Interesting thoughts brought up This deserves an Uncovered banner. Here: I'll be bouncing around theories here, pretending to be intellectual when I'm actually probably not. Enjoy, though! The Seeing Pool Annie says she doesn't like using the Seeing Pool because it takes the mystery out of things aka solving problems too easily. Rainbow Magic getting self aware. A sense of age Juicy information on generations has emerged from this book, causing a whole domino effect of theories. According to the Party Fairies, Jack is about 500 years old. Im not sure if this is young or old but let's just imagine it's like an average age, 30-ish. Imagine his father is twice his age (1000), his grandfather would be about 1500, his great grandfather would be 2000, and his great great grandfather would be 2500. That means when the fairies disappeared, it was approximately 2500 years ago. Same for the goblin, the grandma goblin who got the goblins enslaved in the first place was the same generation as Jack's, so the goblins' life spans are as long as Jack Frost's family's. Does that mean Jack Frost is a goblin too? Also, does this mean beings die in Fairyland if the great great grandfather isn't around anymore? The goblins' history So from this story, we learn that the reason Jack rules over the goblins is because an ancestor got her whole family into this mess. This one great great grandmother goblin has managed to get the entire goblin population enslaved. Maybe the goblin population was small back then but still, it's mad to think that all these existing goblins are descendants of one goblin in a matter of only 2500 years. The King and Queen's ages We know the King and Queen have ruled for over 1100 years. If the same time span for the vanishing mystery is applied, at the time it would be at least the preceding monarch of Fairyland who ruled 2200 years ago. And maybe one more monarch who ruled 3300 years before. So King Oberon and Queen Titania could be the third monarchs of Fairyland? The oldest mystery of Fairyland We all know human world time stops when the girls go to Fairyland. When the six fairies go missing, time stops for them too. But that was thousands of years ago because it was during the time of the "very first queen". The theory above implies she ruled over 2000 years ago. It's a quite sinister thought, being gone for over 2000 years and returning to a world that's moved on without you. For humans, it would be like going to sleep in the time of Jesus (if you're Christian), or Roman Britain, or the volcano eruption that hit Pompeii, and waking up today - the 21st century. Imagine the shock it was for them after they stepped out of the house as the book describes: "the six fairies stood there, smiling at them. "Hello!" they said. "Are you here for the party?" And everyone else's reactions are cheering like what are you on their lives will have changed drastically and you're celebrating the fact they live in a world where in a blink of the eye all their friends and family are gone? Problems Of course it wouldn't be a proper blog without some signature roasting. *'Rachel' says she sees toadstool rings around the fields of Wetherbury. *The girls return to the museum in human form but are drawn with wings *Fairies 2000 years ago wear very modern clothes. INTERESTING. Final words Time is a delicate concept and I've never had to actually concentrate hard on calculating something from a Rainbow Magic book which is why this book is a surprise to me. Not only is it a story that actually interests me and makes me curious to find out what happens but it reveals crucial information on the history of Fairyland. I really liked this book and if you like theorising about Rainbow Magic's Fairyland history, give this book a read for yourself, don't just rely on my amateur explaining. Of course, I don't own the rest of the Discovery Fairies and to be honest I don't want to, but I hope they're as interesting as this one was. See you later (for a review on the kpop fairy. you have my word)! LexsJBTalk 20:20, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts